Surface Tension
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: In which Annabeth teases Percy. Involves a shower, a magic bond and Percy's water senses. Poor Percy. Rated M. Percabeth. Please R&R.


A/N: Hello and Welcome to my fic. A few things, THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN MONTHS BEFORE _THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT_. (It just needed a final betaing so it was sitting on ice for a while.) Especially the **PLATO **part. The Percabeth magic bond was my idea, the Plato thing was Tobi's idea.

Credits: Uncle Rick for the Series, **Itty Bitty Albatros** (Tobi) for betaing and co-writing awesomeness, **bluelove22 **for the final betaing awesomeness that made it so that I can finally get this fic out and for the title which is a play on water science. And credit to Moi for the plot.

Also blue and I have an awesome sauce Solangelo out if you are interested.

Enjoy the fic. Please review! :D

For a funny Percabeth I would recommend reading **The Percabeth Sour Cream Chronicles** and for a hilarious Percy and Leo Bro moment I highly recommend. **Percy's Oil change**.

Thank you.

Surface Tension

Percy Jackson was going crazy. To be more accurate, insane, like Dionysus level insane.

No! Don't think about him now!

What is causing this insanity, you may ask? Okay, you didn't ask, but I'll tell you regardless.

Was it a Titan? Nope. A giant? No way. Perhaps a god? They tend to throw him for a loop, but no it wasn't that either. What then? You may say (or not say). A camper?

Correct! It must have be a camper. It's one specific camper, the camper that always makes Percy twitch and fill up with tension like a rubber band stretched under his skin— Annabeth.

At this moment, on the thirtieth of July, when the sun beat down on the camp driving all the campers into the cabins for shelter and air conditioning, his Annabeth was driving him up the wall. And they weren't having an argument or anything of the sort. No, the cause of Percy's misery was his lovely fiancé who was innocently—_ha!—_not so innocently taking a shower. They were separated by one thick wooden bathroom door and one glass shower door, and judging by the location of her fingers at the moment… Yep, she was definitely not being innocent.

Percy groaned out loud again and Leo gave him a weird look from across the room, a mix of confusion, concern, and repulsion on his face like he was beginning to suspect something afoot. Instead of calling him out on it however, a loud explosion from the movie he was watching brought a grin to Leo's face, successfully distracting him for a moment. He liked fiery explosions when he wasn't in them or didn't cause them.

Percy tried to focus for a moment on what Leo was watching on the TV he'd gotten put in the room, but honestly it wasn't going well _at all_. Whatever action flick with screaming heroes bathed in grimy light was playing, it was nowhere near enough to eclipse the minefield of his mind right now.

The problem, Percy's problem (if it could truly be called a problem) was all thanks to two, little things that were having a big impact on Percy's focus, or lack of.

Firstly, the spirit of Plato and that meddling goddess Aphrodite. She did promise to make their love lives promising after all (and hadn't _that _been an interesting vacation). The goddess of love had given him and Annabeth a new awareness about soul mates and their abilities to see into and feel each other's feelings, especially regarding each other. That, in typical Mist-like fashion, meant they were now all-too-fine-tuned into each other's emotions. And urges.

The second thing was his really strong power of water, which told him exactly where the water was swirling down her skin and pooling, twisting, and how Annabeth's blood was rushing around in her body as her heart rate rocketed up and her breathing got heavy. Those two things meant he knew exactly what was going on the other side of the peeling bathroom door, out of sight, and it was driving him crazy with want.

Sure Percy loved the color blue, but blue balls was an exception!

He could feel every drop of water cascading down her naked body like a waterfall over a cavern wall. Her short, ragged intakes of breath, her rampant emotions... Even how aroused she was at the moment. This was extraordinarily stronger than a normal empathy link.

It didn't help that Annabeth was deliberately teasing him, twisting fingers, knowing he was right outside in the other room and reading everything she was doing through her mind and the water.

Percy sucked in a harsh, uneven breath. It was getting awfully hot in here, he noted as he tugged at the top of his camp T-shirt. Had Leo lit himself on fire again? No, that wasn't it and he knew it.

Holy Hephaestus, Percy was the one on fire! Ironic being the son of Poseidon and all.

Annabeth, in the shower, gasped as she touched herself ever so slowly, teasingly. Percy gasped too, as his own arousal (amplified by hers because of their link, and because nothing was ever easy for Percy) shot down his spine. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to think of something—anything—to do, but all his blood was leaving his brain for regions farther south and Annabeth was now gasping again and _gods_…

"Annabeth." He managed to choke warningly, knowing she would feel his annoyance and arousal and pure _need _through his voice and their bond.

Leo snorted, having awkwardly been trying to ignore what had been going on for several minutes now, and beat a hasty retreat. "I'm going to take Festus for a ride," he said as he nonchalantly tossed the remote onto the bed next to Percy as he went to leave. However, it wasn't like Leo to just leave it at that. "I haven't been giving him enough _attention_ as it seems. Be sure to tell Annabeth that when she's done, ehem, showering." With that he bounded outside, closing the door with a loud slam.

Percy hardly noticed though, because Annabeth hadn't stopped torturing him. She had only plugged the water at the bottom of the shower so he could feel her heartbeat pulsing in his own ears along with his own, rapidly speeding up.

"Annabeth…" He moaned loudly now that no one was there to witness how utterly aroused he was. And oh gods was she close. That made it even harder for him to fight off the noises escaping him. She was so beautiful, so amazing, and she was ready to send Percy's mind over the edge.

Her response was quick. With a gasp and shudder that sent waves of pleasure rippling down her body, she finished the same time Percy cried out, sharing her ecstasy with their link. He, however, even as he felt her pleasure rolling through him was not satisfied. And it was with difficulty that he made his way to the shower room, entering without knocking, and stood before a naked Annabeth with hunger in his eyes.

"You," he said as her eyes averted to his very pronounced lower regions with satisfaction, "have been a naughty girl. Perhaps you'd like to take care of the mess you made?"

The grin on her lips was enough to send shivers down his already sensitive body. It was safe to say Percy got the attention he deserved.

A/N: Whooo. Well that was hot. Originally I was going to write in how Percy joined her in the shower and smut smut smut with water play but honestly I'm not up to it anymore. **If anybody wants to adopt the sequel so to say let me know via pm.**

Also I had a little trouble with Leo's character here. He's more in character in my other works.

ALSO:** ARTISTS**…. I can't draw diddly squat so if anybody wants to draw for any of my fics… I always give credit where credit is due and I would greatly appreciate it. :D

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Thank you.

~Cookie


End file.
